What She Doesn't Know
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: A Mature Fiction. Timmy and Vicki sneak around behind someone's back. (Last Mature Fiction I'm taking a request for.) (It's genre says Romance, but it's nothing more than smut.)


**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **A** nother requested fiction. And with this note, this is the last mature request that I will be doing. It's getting tedious and tiresome. Not to mention that the requests have no real plots. it's boring without a plot. And without a plot, it's nothing more than smut in my mind. So enjoy this last bit of Mature Fiction from me.

Unless, someone can come up with a mature fiction with an actual story line, or plotline that goes with the request. I don't really care for senseless sexual situations. It's unrealistic, thus... not my forte.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 **S** he moaned loudly under him as he thrust into her, over and over. He loved the feel of her quivering body beneath him. Loved the cute squeaks and moans he elicited from her. The feel of her hips thrusting back up to meet his thrusts.

She was getting close to release, he could feel it, as her vaginal walls started to constrict around his member, how her back arched upward as she thrust back harder. As she desperately panted and moaned for more.

"Harder, please, Timmy. Oh God, Please..." she begged in a breathy moan. He bit her neck as he began to thrust faster, knowing that while she was rounding the corner to climax, he was right behind her.

His mouth found hers, and for the first time she didn't reject his kiss, as he continued to thrust in and out of her. A new development. She had agreed to sex, had surrendered her body completely to him, but she had refused to let him kiss her, until now. A sign that this was more than just sex for her. Or was it that she was just caught up in the moment? He would find out soon enough, he thought as he heard her scream out, and felt her walls constrict over and over around him. Felt her nail's dig into his back as she bucked upwards against him, harder and harder against him. Which drove him over the edge. Only managing a couple more, hard deep thrusts before he released his seed into her. They didn't use protection, because this is what she wanted, had wanted since this arrangement began, she wanted a child, he wanted her body, it seemed like the perfect arrangement for a fifteen year old boy. When her mouth found his, and she kissed him deeply, it shocked him Shocked him more than when she allowed him to kiss her.

"That was wonderful Timmy." She breathed into his ear, her tongue circling his earlobe.

He pulled back, looking into her pink eyes. Yes, he had been having sex with his ex-babysitter. Victoria Summers. A twenty-one year old women, had spent the last year under him, while he pumped his seed into her.

"My sister is a fool." She nipped at his bottom lip, before kissing him. She was surely more affectionate than usual... then again, patting him on the shoulder would be more affectionate than usual for the redheaded vixen. "Making you wait."

"Well, she wants to wait." He kissed her neck.

"Not a very good girlfriend, if you ask me." She breathed out as he started to nibble on her neck.

It was true. He spent the last year, trying to impregnate his girlfriend's older sister. He felt guilty about it, but it felt so good. But Vicki was ready, and willing for sex. It wasn't Tootie that bounced on his cock on his birthday. It wasn't Tootie who's slit was filled to over flowing on Valentines day. Nor was it's Tootie's 'stocking' that was stuffed on Christmas Eve. Hell, after kissing Tootie goodnight after taking her out for her birthday, he had screwed her sister in the room next to hers. Best part was Tootie heard them. Like they heard Tootie masturbating while she listened.

Yes, he was wrong. He shouldn't be cheating on his girlfriend.

Even though Tootie was committed to not having sex. She teased him. It wasn't his imagination either. She would deliberately rub herself in front of him. He had literally seen his girlfriend masturbate, naked. But hadn't been allowed to participate. Tootie had sat on his lap, naked, grinding on his lap, never allowing him to touch her. The closest that they had ever come to having sex, was half a blow-job. Saying it was half was a generous term, considering she had only bobbed her head on his member for less than ten seconds, then said that she shouldn't be doing it. It was no doubt that when Vicki had witnessed this, and offered to finish the job, after Tootie left, that he had no problem penetrating the older female, and continuing to do so.

"What should I do about it? She's not willing to have sex." The thought should be depressing, if he wasn't still hard, and as deep as he could go into his girlfriend's sister.

"Just saying, her loss, is my gain." Vicki purred, and leaned up to kiss him. "Or maybe, you should demand her have sex. Or you'll find someone else."

"Black mail her?" Timmy kissed back, as he started thrusting in and out of her again. "But then... I'd have... less time... with you..."

"Don't you want to pop that cherry?" She panted wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I already have yours." Yes, not only had he been having sex with this gorgeous redhead, but he'd been her first.

"Oh God," She moaned out as he continued to roughly thrust in and out of her. He knew that she liked this, liked being screwed like a sex toy after he had filled her with cum. Because his cum became the best lubricant in the world. Made sloppy sexual sounds as he entered and exited her. He loved the sloppy slurping sound of thrusting in and out of her cum filled slit. Every time he had sex with her, he hoped his seed would impregnate her. He didn't know why, but he wanted it so badly. Usually the first time, Vicki was meek, and timid. But after her womb had soaked up the first load, she became more bold. "Fuck me Timmy! Fuck me hard!"

Not one to disappoint, he pulled out of her, a sly grin on his face. She groaned, until she was turned over on her front. He gripped her around her waist, pulling her bottom up. He guided his cock to her glistening slit. She squealed as he completely penetrated her in one thrust, and just continued to hammer into her, like her request.

He didn't take her like this often, only on days she was really, really, turned on. Usually once he filled her with his seed, they would part ways. Rarely he would take her again. And this was the first time that she had acted intimate about it. Acted like she wanted more than his seed to impregnate her.

"Ruin me for all other men!" She screamed out, lowering her front on the bed. To him, it was a sign of submission. She was surrendering her entire body to him.

Her moans were muffled as she shoved her face into the pillow. Letting him listen to the sloppy, slurping sound of him moving in and out of her. The sound of his thighs slapping against her ass. He gripped her cheeks spreading them. That little rosebud, he knew was still virgin territory. She had explained that there was no need for anal, since she couldn't get pregnant from being screwed in her ass. He let his thumb slide over her anal pucker. He felt her shiver, or it could have been a shiver from him thrusting into her. He didn't know. He rubbed across it again, this time keeping his thumb against her pucker, rubbing slow circles. No reaction. He stopped thrusting, and pulled out of her. He expected some kind of negative reaction, when he rubbed his arousal against her virgin anal pucker. Her only reaction was to bury her face farther in the pillow.

This was different. She had been against it, because it would be too intimate. That she had only wanted to get 'knocked-up', her words, not his. But here she was, surrendering her to him, completely. Her thighs tightened, and he heard her muffled grunts, as he pushed against her anal entrance. Over and over, he pushed, trying to get it to open to him. Just when he was about to give up, the tip of his cock pushed into that tight entrance. And Vicki's hands fisted in the sheets of the bed.

"You alright?" He asked, knowing that just like popping her cheery, this had to hurt. Her head nodded, yes, but didn't lift from the pillow.

He took her answer as permission to continue, so he continued his decent into her virgin anus. It was odd. Vicki was attractive, how had she stayed a virgin for so long before he took her cherry. And now, he had taken her anal virginity. She hadn't even given oral, before him.

With each inch that vanished, she seemed to be about to rip the sheets, until his thighs touched her ass. He had never felt anything so tight, not even the first time with Vicki, did it feel this tight. He held still, he leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck. He wanted to make sure that she was fully used to it, before he started thrusting.

"I-Is it all i-in?" Vicki's voice sounded soft, and gasping.

"It is. Are you alright?" His hand rubbed her back lightly.

"It s-still hurts a bit. Give me a bit, t-to get used to it? Please?" She whimpered. She couldn't honestly think that he would just start thrusting. That he didn't care if she was in pain. He understood what this meant to her. That she wanted more than just a baby. He reached around her waist, and found her clit with one free arm, and rubbed it softly at first, before rubbing faster.

"You like that?" He whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh." She moaned out, even as he moved his cock out a little before pushing back in. "Ungh!"

He tested the waters pulling out halfway before pushing back in fully. She moaned out in pleasure. He moved her hand to her crotch, then removed his. He gripped her hips.

"Give it to me." She almost whispered as she gripped the sheets again.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **S** he laid on her stomach for what felt like hours, even I it had only been a few minutes, fifteen at the most. She felt a bit sore, that was to be expected, considering the recent activities.

'That wasn't so bad,' she thought to herself. She had found that it wasn't so bad, and it felt good too. Not something she'd do all the time, but a nice change of pace.

She laid there, wondering when Timmy was going to return, from getting them something to drink. Her parents were out, Tootie was supposed to be at a sleepover with her friend Molly. Alright, so she was too old for a 'sleepover' but that's what it amounted to.

'How did all this start?' She wondered to herself.

 **AVAVA**

 **S** he had just gotten home from work, and was pretty exhausted. Kicked off her shoes at the front door, and slowly made her way through the hall. She passed the living room, looking inside, and continued on about her business. After a few steps, her brain finally put together what she had seen in the living room. Her sister, with her head bobbing up and down, in front of the Twerp's lap. Well now, wasn't that interesting?

So, Tootie had finally gotten the boy's attention. Well, a blowjob, would be a fast way to do that. Not that she had first hand experience, but she read books, and stories. So she was a twenty year old virgin... wasn't her fault no man was brave enough to take her cherry. She'd find that man soon enough, but for now... Time to spy on Tootie.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. I can't do this... it isn't right." She heard Tootie say. Whoa, Tootie couldn't do it? What was with all that moaning every night, from her sister's room?

"It... It's... fine, Tootie. I understand." She heard the disappointment in his voice... hell, she understood it. Kind of. She was sure it was like being told you were going to Disneyland, and then arrive at the dentist.

Vicki dared her first peek around the corner, and spied her young male ward, his pants still not up yet. And a really decent sized member, about to be shoved back into his pants. If she was Tootie, she wouldn't give up a chance to do that. Or anything. Yeah she was a virgin, didn't mean she wanted to be. Which gave her an idea.

"Need help with that?" Vicki walked into a room, her only answer was mutters, and stutters that she didn't understand. He shoved a pillow on his lap. Well this was going no where fast. "Do you want help with that, or not Twerp?"

There was no way he would agree, but it would be fun to watch him squirm.

"Uh... I uh... sure?" He removed the pillow. Either he was braver than she gave him credit for. Hornier than even he knew. Or not enough blood was flowing to his brain. Either way, the pillow was removed, putting the ball in her court. So it was, suck her wards cock, or look like a scared little girl.

"Alright then," She muttered, sounding confident, even though she was really nervous, as she got closer to him. One, she had never done this before... ever. Two, she was twenty and he was fourteen, making it illegal.

She got on her knees in front of him, looking a the member mere inches from her face. And three, Tootie... her sister, and his girlfriend could come back any minute.

She heard the shower turn on upstairs. So... about...

"We have about forty-five minutes." Timmy whispered. Seems he knew Tootie's showering habits as well.

"Alright..." She muttered before she leaned closer. She could still see her sister's saliva on his member, which wasn't even the strangest thing that would be in her mouth, so why get weirded out about saliva... She hesitantly ran her tongue up the base of his member to the tip, and went from there.

 **AVAVA**

 **'O** h yeah. Trying to pick on the Twerp, ended up getting me laid.' She turned on her side, as Timmy walked back in, in all his naked glory.

"So, Vicki." He started, before handing her a drink and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm?" She took a drink, happy to have some fluids, other than his, in her.

"About earlier... when... the kiss." She knew where he was going. "What... what changed?"

"We've been... doing this for a year now. Tootie's still kept her legs closed. And, face it, Twerp. We're better suited, don't you think? I mean, Tootie's a moaner. I hear her all the time, we've heard her. I'm a screamer. You said you loved it. So... y'know. It makes sense to take this to the next level."

"What do you mean?"

"Dating, Twerp. I'm not saying break my sister's heart. We just... sneak around. Hell, even if she does decide to open her legs for you. I'm willing to share." She muttered. It wasn't like guys were lined up to have sex with her, nor did she doubt, they would pound her like Timmy did, without fear of her getting mad. Being the Mistress... that sounded... exciting to the redhead.

"So... your saying. Even if... uh... Tootie and I have sex, you still want to continue." He looked confused, she couldn't blame him either. This was where the trap was usually seen.

"Yeah? What's the difference? You two are dating, and still doing me. Won't be much different." Except, you might end up sucking your sister's juices off his cock one night.

Why did that excite her?


End file.
